An energy dispersion x-ray detector (EDX) can be used for determining a composition of a microscopic element. An energy dispersion x-ray detector collects x-ray photons emitted as a result of an illumination of the microscopic element and generates an energy spectrum. Energy spectrum means any type of information about energy levels at different wavelengths or frequencies along the spectrum. For example—the energy spectrum can be a histogram that displays the number of X-ray counts for each x-ray energy level. Measuring X ray energies can help to characterize the element from which an x-ray photon was emitted.
The column that illuminates the microscopic element is proximate to the element and has a relatively big tip. The big tip prevents the EDX detector from being positioned in proximity of the microscopic element and may also force the EDX detector to be positioned in an asymmetrical manner in relation to the axis of illumination thereby providing a partial and asymmetrical angular coverage.
There is a growing need to improve the accuracy of EDX measurements.